A Chance of a Lifetime
by Trista2
Summary: What if your wish came true! Read about the adventures, as well as the laughes in this comedyromance fiction story! Still in Progress
1. Chapter 1

  
  
A Chance of a Lifetime-Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"..last time on dbz.."  
  
I heard those magical words and ran to the TV, turning it all the way up. I smiled as the familiar faces of Goku and Vegeta came onto the screen. Man it would be so awesome to live with them. I sighed as I watched Goku blast buu. Vegeta sitting back, watching the whole thing. Goku and Vegeta gets better looking every time this show comes on. I watched as Goku and Vegeta powered up to fight. I imagine myself there with them, fighting alongside them. I power up to Super Saiyan 3, smirking as Vegeta looks at me in awe. I ready my stance and rush towards buu, fists ready to hit. I raise my fist and bring it down...  
  
"Could you turn that crap down, Trista? I can't concentrate!"  
  
I pop open my eyes.  
  
My sister comes down the hall and huffs as she stands in front of me. She looks at me accusingly, pointing a finger at me.  
  
"You were day dreaming again, weren't you?" She squints her eyes at me.  
  
I roll my eyes and stand up, turning the t.v. off as the end song of DBZ comes on. God, what I wouldn't give to go to their world. I sigh and make my way to my room. Which anyone else wouldn't call it a room, they would call it a shrine. I fall onto my bed, face up. Staring dead at Goku's face on my ceiling, I start thinking of how great it would be to just meet him. I could still hear my sister banging on my door, telling me to grow up and that DBZ was for 5 year olds. I get pissed and got up. Opening the door, I push my sister against the wall.  
  
"Take that back." I cross my arms over my breast.  
  
She looks surprised, then tears well up in her eyes and she turns around, running down the hall crying. I laugh to myself then go back into my room. Why can't she ever leave me be? She is always making fun of me liking DBZ. My eyes narrow as I listen to her tell mom WHY she got pushed, and WHY I was locked in my room. Most likely making something up to make it look like she was the victim. I snicker and roll over onto my stomach. I start to daydream again and fall asleep, listening to the sound of Goku's voice in my head.  
  
  
  
"Hey, wake up sleepy head!"  
  
I groan as I feel hands pushing me. I slap at them and roll over. I hear laughter and my eyes pop open. It sounded like..it can't be..I turn over.  
  
"Hey!!"  
  
Goku smiles his legendary smile at me. But how is this possible? He must have read my thoughts because he laughed and ruffled my hair.  
  
"You made a wish just as Shenlong was called upon. And your wish was granted." He smiled good-naturally. I looked him up and down. I sat up.  
  
"But..but..but."  
  
I close my eyes and open them again. NOPE! It wasn't a dream. Goku was actually standing in my bedroom. Or what I thought was my bedroom. I started looking around. Noticing the odd furniture and clothing.  
  
"Where am I?" I looked back at Goku.  
  
"Your at Capsule Corporation. We brought you hear after you fell from the sky. Yep! And you had a big knot on your head too."  
  
He gave his legendary smile again as I reached and felt the back of my head. That's funny, there's not a knot there.  
  
"You surprised everyone when you fell, but you surprised us more when you healed so fast. You know, Vegeta was pretty mad when he found out there was another saiyan in our mists." He looked dead at me.  
  
I looked at him, dumbstruck.  
  
"Me..a..saiyan?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"It couldn't be possible. Me, a saiyan! I'm just an ordinary person. I have no saiyan blood," my voice went up an octive "no, I don't believe it. But I know you don't lie, so it has to be true. Unless this is a whole big joke! Where is my sister? Monica!!!!!! This isn't funny. Come out now! Mon.."  
  
"Hold on, it's ok. Everything's going to be ok." Goku gave me a hug and patted me on the back. He rocked me as if I were a child. I was 19, for pete's sake!! I shoved him away from me, my cheeks burning. I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes.  
  
"I'm not a baby, I'm 19, thank you very much." I huffed and sank lower onto the bed.  
  
"Well I." Goku started and then just scratched the back of his head.  
  
Then he laughed and shrugged.  
  
"I was just comforting you."  
  
I couldn't stay mad at him. I gave a small smile and looked around the room again. Then I looked down. Where did this come from? I was wearing a long t- shirt that had Bulma written on the front. Then I looked around for some other sort of clothing.  
  
"Um.Goku? Where are my clothes?" I looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
His cheeks turned a bright red and he scratched the back of his head, thinking. Then he looked back at me with a blank stare.  
  
"Gee.I dunno!"  
  
"Could you go ask Bulma please?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Yeah.I guess that would be a good place to start."  
  
I shook my head. Goku could be really out of it sometimes. I cleared my throat and quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"And when you get back, I want to know what happen when I made that wish!"  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
A Chance of a Lifetime- Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"So.. you're saying that when I was daydreaming and almost asleep, the wish that I made about living in your world.somehow got granted by the eternal dragon!?!"  
  
Goku smiled and nodded his head. Vegeta gave a disgusted sound and left to go train in the gravity room, giving reason that he didn't want to here this rubbish. Gohan and Trunks sat on the couch, taking this all in stride. I looked at them in bewilderment.  
  
"But HOW is that possible!!! Your world doesn't really exist in my world. So how could have Shenlong heard my wish? That's just bizarre!"  
  
Goku's eyes narrowed as he thought of that. Then he snapped his fingers. He gave a short laugh and turned towards me.  
  
"I've got it. Your wish must have come from the heart. You must have really meant it when you made your wish, or else nothing would have happened."  
  
I blinked, and then smiled. Goku gave a nod of his head, satisfied with his answer. I laughed.  
  
"You know Goku, you really scare me sometimes. You sure you don't have some kind of intelligence hidden beneath that head of hair of yours?"  
  
Goku scratched of his head, then gave a goofy smile.  
  
"I dunno!"  
  
I stared at him as Trunks and Gohan fell in the floor, laughing.  
  
  
  
Vegeta yelled as he sent a ki blast towards one of the robots he was training with in the gravity room. He gasped for air as the pathetic robot blasted to smithereens. He yelled as he became super saiyan, powering up as much as he could.  
  
"..gravity increase to 500X."  
  
He growled as he felt the intense gravity trying to pull his body down. He gave another yell, and blasted his energy all over the room. I will not let Kakkarott beat me! He sneered as he began his training.  
  
Whoosh!!!  
  
The air lit up with electricity as he punched and kicked. He flipped and landed on his hands and knees on the floor. Blasted floor! He could feel the floor giving away underneath the intensity of the impact. He shot into the air, not caring how much strain it put on his body. The more the better. He smiled, thinking of his victory of finally surpassing Kakkarott. I will surpass you Kakkarott. No matter what it takes.  
  
He suddenly felt another force near. It wasn't any power he recognized. He turned around and saw that girl..that.human standing at the portal, watching him. What does that blasted girl want? He snickered and let out a blast towards the portal hole that she was at. That should scare the nuisance away. He turned back around, continuing his training.  
  
  
  
Trista could see Vegeta training in that intense atmosphere. I wonder what it's like, training like that? She folded her arms and watched in fascination as Vegeta fell to the ground, then got back up, still kicking. Then he turned around. Oh no! He caught me watching. Damn, I already know he doesn't like that. But how did he know I was here? She turned white as she saw a ball of energy headed straight for her. She didn't have time to move.  
  
What in the world!?!  
  
Trista slowly let down her arms. Not a scratch on me! Wow!! That's amazing. But how? She was still staring at herself when Vegeta came towards her. She looked up at him.  
  
"How in the world..I should be dead!"  
  
Vegeta gave a disgusted sound in the back of his throat, and clenched his fists.  
  
"How did you dodge that? You couldn't have moved that fast," He gave a smirk, "after all, your not a saiyan."  
  
Yeah! As if that was going to get me mad. Which it did, but still, I know Vegeta, he was just picking for a fight. I blinked a couple of times at him, then licked my lips.  
  
"Um.Vegeta? I didn't move!! I didn't dodge your blast."  
  
He clenched his fists and his eyes widened.  
  
"But that's preposterous!! You should be hurt from that blast."  
  
I looked down at myself, then back at him. I scratched my head, thinking.  
  
"mmmm.no. I don't seem to be hurt at all. Maybe you didn't send the energy that you thought you did!"  
  
He growled.  
  
"I know what kind of blast I sent Woman! For a.human of your stature, you should be hurting pretty bad by now."  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest and clenched his teeth together. I stared at him, confused. Then I shrugged. Well, there's nothing I can do about it now. I head towards the patio behind Capsule Corporation.  
  
"nnh..where do you think your going?"  
  
I groaned. I look back to see Vegeta still standing where I left him, hands clenched.  
  
"I am going back inside to get something to eat."  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him and headed for the kitchen. I rubbed my stomach as it growled a second time. There has got to be more food in this house somewhere!  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
A Chance of a Lifetime-Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Ok, now that's mustard and mayonnaise. Then the cheese and turkey. Then another slice of bread and repeat!  
  
Trista gave a smile as she looked at her lunch. Her mouth watered. She couldn't wait to eat! Oh, she almost forgot. A drink! She turned and examined the fridge.  
  
"AHA.a can of root beer!!"  
  
She smiled as she grabbed the last drink from the bottom of the fridge. Turning around, she almost dropped her can.  
  
"Hey, get your own!!!"  
  
She slapped Goku's hand away as he tried to grab for her sandwich. He shook his hand, a hurt look on his face.  
  
"But I'm hungry!!"  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him and took a big bite off her sandwich. Goku watched her transaction. He rung his hands and rubbed his belly as it growled. She gave a sigh.  
  
"Why isn't Chi-Chi here to cook for you?"  
  
He folded his arms and looked down at the floor. Then looked back at her.  
  
"Chi-Chi died two years ago of a virus."  
  
Trista stopped chewing and looked over at Goku. She sat down her sandwich and gave him a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
  
"Yeah. That's ok."  
  
Trista narrowed her eyes. He sounded TOO ok. Trista pulled back.  
  
"Hey!!! What do you think your doing?"  
  
Goku was reaching for her sandwich!!!  
  
She launched at him, determined to get her sandwich back.  
  
"But I'm hungry!!"  
  
Goku stepped back out of her reach, right into a shelf of pots.  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked up from his training. What was that? He stepped out of the gravity room and ran to the kitchen.  
  
"What the.?"  
  
Trista was standing with her hands on her hips and Goku was on the floor, surrounded by pots. She looked up as Vegeta came through the doorway. He crossed his arms and sent Goku a smirk.  
  
"Bested by a female Kakkarott?"  
  
He threw his head back and laughed as Goku stood up. Goku sent him a smile and shook his head.  
  
"I was hungry."  
  
Vegeta stopped laughing and gave Goku a bewildered look. Then he looked at Trista. She looked like she was ready to hit Goku.  
  
"Hmmph..he took my sandwich!!"  
  
Trista crossed her arms. Then held out her hand.  
  
"Now give it back!!"  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and clenched his teeth.  
  
"You mean to tell me all this is over food?"  
  
Trista nodded, still holding her hand out.  
  
"I still want MY sandwich. I made it. It's mine!"  
  
Goku looked crestfallen and handed her back her sandwich. She smiled and took another bite off of it. Vegeta gave a disgusted look, then walked away, mumbling to himself about how stupid lower classmen could be.  
  
"MMM.good!"  
  
She smiled as Goku began to pout. He rubbed his stomach again. He looked hopefully at Trista. She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Hey Trista, could you make me a sandwich?"  
  
She balked. Taking another bite of her sandwich, she made her way to the couch. Goku watched as she turned on the T.V. Goku stood there for a moment, then scratched the back of his head.  
  
"But I'm still hungry."  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
A Chance of a Lifetime-Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Gohan sank heavily into the chair, letting out a puff of air. Trista looked up from her book and smiled. He looked so cute sitting like that! She sat her book down on the coffee table and sat up. Gohan looked at her and she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Can I tell you something?" he began.  
  
Trista smiled and motioned for him to join her on the couch. She folded up the blanket and sat it on the back of the couch. Gohan sat on the other end, his eyes narrowed in thought. Then he looked at Trista. She motioned for him to continue.  
  
"My dad went to the training room up at Kami's place."  
  
She narrowed her eyes. She watched Gohan as he struggled to put his thoughts in order. Trista fold her arms and leaned back.  
  
"Why are you worried about your dad being in the training room?"  
  
He looked at her with hurt in his eyes.  
  
"My dad wouldn't let me train with him." He said as he put his head down.  
  
His shoulders slumped. She reached over and put her arm around Gohan's shoulders. Then she grabbed his hand and stood up.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
He looked at Trista with wide eyes. She smiled.  
  
"We are going to see what the problem is. Come on, we don't want to be late. Goku might go in before we get to him."  
  
Trista blasted off into the sky, Gohan not far behind. He sped up until he was right beside her.  
  
"But won't we get into trouble. My dad might not be too happy about this!"  
  
Trista laughed and looked at Gohan.  
  
"Don't worry. Your father is the most easy-going person I know. And besides, what could happen?"  
  
  
  
Goku let out another yell as he went to super saiyan. He clenched his hands and watched from a distance as Vegeta, also, went super saiyan. He watched as Vegeta charged their adversary. Goku silently gasped as Vegeta was rammed through the wall, shattering the whole side of the building. He gave a small smile. He launched himself at the enemy, giving blow after blow. He gave a roundhouse kick and backed up. He watched as the training robot slowly descended from the air. The robot got ready for another attack when the computer monitor came on.  
  
" Training session 10 over. Gravity reduced to normal."  
  
Goku gave a sigh and went over to Vegeta. He looked into the hole that Vegeta made.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, you alright?"  
  
He heard shuffling, then Vegeta's head popped up. He was frowning, as always.  
  
"Of course I'm alright, what kind of question is that?"  
  
He turned back to saiyan as he touched the ground. He smirked and folded his arms over his chest, spreading his feet shoulder width apart.  
  
"I should be asking YOU that question."  
  
Goku laughed and smacked Vegeta on the back, sending him flying yet again into another wall. Goku gave a startled yell and ran over to him.  
  
"Gee..I'm sorry Vegeta. I was only kidding around. Gosh, I didn't realize..."  
  
"Would you be quiet, I am fine."  
  
Vegeta flew up out of the hole and landed a few feet away from Goku. He pretended to dust himself off and faced Goku.  
  
"I merely did that for show." He said with a smirk.  
  
Goku scratched the back of his head, confused.  
  
"Well, then why did you.."  
  
"Would you be quiet Kakkarott!"  
  
Vegeta clenched his hands and gritted his teeth.  
  
"I have no time for this playing. I must go find that brat called my son. Where did you last see him Kakkarott?"  
  
Goku scratched his head and thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, last time I saw him...we was eating!"  
  
Just on cue, his stomach rumbled. Goku gave a small laugh and rubbed his stomach.  
  
"Gee...we've been training that long? I'm starving."  
  
Vegeta clenched his teeth.  
  
"We have only been training, Kakkarott, for two hours!!"  
  
Goku gave another laugh. Then headed for the doorway. Vegeta's hands clenched.  
  
"Where do you think your going?"  
  
Goku looked back, surprised.  
  
"Well, I'm going to look for something to eat. I'm starving!"  
  
At that he turned around and went into Kami's place.  
  
  
  
Trista sensed Goku and Vegeta's ki as soon as she landed. She made her way to the doorway to Kami's place, with Gohan right behind her. She could just make out Goku's head as she made her way down the hallway. There were several rooms, some with things that she has never seen before. Others had riches as high as the sky. She took this all in, but didn't pay much heed to them. She made her way towards Goku. Gohan looked into every door that was open as they passed, his mouth hanging open the whole time.  
  
"I have never seen this place or these things before!" he said with a shake of his head.  
  
Trista looked over her shoulder and smiled. Then looked straight ahead again, her smile gone. She suddenly sniffed. Food!!! Goku was eating! Big Surprise!! She smirked and went through the door. Goku looked up and smiled. He looked to the door just as Gohan made his way through. Gohan saw his father and launched himself at him, laughing.  
  
"Dad!!!" He said as Goku caught him before he went into the food.  
  
Goku laughed and hugged his son. Then looked back at Trista. His brow puckered.  
  
"But what are you two doing here? And I thought you were with Piccolo?" he said, looking down at Gohan.  
  
Trista took a step towards him, and he looked up again. Trista folded her arms and lifted her head.  
  
"Gohan wanted to know WHY he wasn't getting a chance to train with his dad. I told him we would come and find out." She watched his face, waiting for his reaction.  
  
Goku studied Trista's face for a moment before smiling. He stood up and threw Gohan up into the air, laughing. Trista watched this and became frustrated. She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"So, are you going to answer his question, or are you going to avoid it?" She smirked when he stopped playing, looking at her again.  
  
Goku put down his son and watched her, all playfulness gone from his face. He crossed his arms, much like she did. Gohan watched, looking from one to the other.  
  
"Not being rude, but what is it to you? Your not his mother."  
  
"I know I'm not his mother, Goku. He just seemed upset and I told him we would find out your reason for making him upset. If you don't want me hanging around your son, Goku, you should have said something before this and we wouldn't be having this conversation, now would we?"  
  
Goku looked at Trista, surprised. He unfolded his arms.  
  
"But I said nothing about him not being able to hang around you. I just wondered why you care so much, that's all!"  
  
Trista clenched her fists, frowning.  
  
"I don't." she snapped her teeth together.  
  
"Well.." He began, "I just felt like giving him a rest, and went to sparr with Vegeta."  
  
Goku looked down at his son. Gohan smiled in understanding and gave his dad another hug. Goku ruffled his hair. Trista watched this transaction and wondered what it would be like for Goku to hug her like that. What!! What was she thinking, Goku is just a friend, and she has never liked him like that. What is wrong with her? She was disgusted, and it must have shown on her face, because when Goku looked up, he frowned.  
  
"If you don't like me giving my son a hug, you can leave."  
  
She let out a little gasp, shocked. Her eyes got bigger, and she looked almost....innocent. Goku almost smiled at this last thought. Innocent, yeah right! She could probably even beat him up! She looked so cute when she looks like that, he thought, smiling. Then he jerked his head up. Cute!!! He was losing his mind. Goku looked over at Trista, who was still watching him. I'm glad she can't read my thoughts.  
  
"I have to go, I have some....other things I need to take care of."  
  
Trista watched him as he used instant transmission to go....wherever. She looked down at Gohan, smiling. She reached over and grabbed his hand. She gave it a squeeze and headed for the door. Pausing, she went back, leaving Gohan at the entrance. When she came back, she was holding...food? She looked up and laughed at the expression on Gohan's face.  
  
"We're both saiyans, I know you must be as hungry as I am." She smiled and handed him a chicken leg. He smiled back at her and chomped down.  
  
They stood there for a while, eating. Then they both wiped their mouths and sighed in satisfaction. Trista patted her belly, Gohan doing the same. They both laughed and jumped into the air, blasting off towards Capsule Corporation.  
  
  
  
Piccolo watched from atop one of the towers that adorned the outside of Kami's lookout. He could see Trista and Gohan eating and laughing, Trista looking like she wasn't fazed about what just went on inside. But was she? He watched when Trista looked down at Gohan, giving a loving smile. Piccolo's eyes opened wider at this. Trista, being...maternal?? He watched as Trista shot into the air, keeping her ki low so Gohan could stay even with her. Piccolo lowered his head, thinking. He had heard everything that went on in the room. Goku thinking Trista is cute is...not something he could have guessed that the saiyan was thinking, which is why he was surprised when that thought crossed Goku's mind. He rubbed his chin, thinking. He hadn't known what they were doing when Trista and Gohan went into Kami's lookout, that's why he tapped into Goku's thoughts, curious to see what was going on. He had seen Trista standing with her arms folded and a shocked look on her face. That's when Goku came up with that absurd thought. Piccolo had shut off the connection right then, being surprised as he was. He looked back to where Goku had transported. Capsule Corporations. He got up, flying into the air. That's exactly where Trista and Gohan had headed a few minutes ago! He smiled, I'm not going to miss a moment of this!! It should prove very interesting. He laughed and made his way towards the destination of the three saiyans. This should prove very interesting, indeed.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
A Chance of a Lifetime-Chapter 5  
  
  
  
"What do you mean you don't know where Trista and Gohan are!?"  
  
Bulma pointed her finger at Goku. She couldn't believe of all the inconsiderate....inconceivable....well, this was Goku. He probably had no idea. She turned back to her computer, her brow furrowed. Goku came up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked up. Goku gave a little smile.  
  
"Of all the years we have been friends, when was the one time I was ever inconsiderate, or inconceivable? I figured that Trista is old enough to do what she wants, and Gohan is with her, so he's safe..."  
  
Bulma sighed and looked back at her computer. She patted Goku's hand and shook her head.  
  
"If you only knew Goku. If you only knew."  
  
Goku gave a confused look. He turned Bulma's chair around and squatted down. Then he glanced at the screen. Of course, not being able to make sense of it, he turned back to Bulma.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He paused. "And don't sugar coat it either."  
  
Bulma pointed to some stats that showed power levels decrease and increase. Then she hit a button on the machine and it started printing. She moved the papers to where Goku could see, and started to explain.  
  
"You see these numbers? The 200,000,000 number?"  
  
Goku nodded his head. Bulma cleared her throat.  
  
"That's just when Trista is at minimum power, Goku!"  
  
Goku's mouth dropped open. Then he snatched the papers away from Bulma.  
  
"But what does this all mean, Bulma. Does it mean she will hurt someone? Oh, No. Gohan! I have to go get him, I have to..."  
  
Bulma grabbed Goku's sleeve and pulled him back into the room. She pointed to the chair. Goku sat down.  
  
"Now," she began, "it doesn't mean anything bad, it's just that....well...she's the strongest person in the universe. Stronger than you, stronger than Vegeta! But..."  
  
She paused. Goku quirked an eyebrow. Bulma sighed.  
  
"If someone gets a hold of Trista and twists her mind even a little bit to their will, well then, we are screwed. You see, Trista has a little bit of evil in her. Near her heart. I'm guessing she doesn't know it because if she did, then she would be acting like Vegeta did when he first came. Except about ten times worse."  
  
Goku put his head in his hands. Then stood up, rubbing his chin.  
  
"I just have one question. How did you get all this information in a short amount of time?"  
  
Goku crossed his arms. Bulma beamed. Then she clasped her hands together.  
  
"When she first came, while she was unconscious, I took some of her blood and analyzed it. She is a pure blood. In fact, she might even be royalty."  
  
Goku gasped in surprise. Then gave a little laugh.  
  
"You don't mean..."  
  
Bulma nodded her head.  
  
"Yes, she could be related to Vegeta. Or was just another royal family next to his!"  
  
"Royal!? Who's royalty?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
Both Bulma and Goku both jumped. Then Goku scratched the back of his head, giving away his guilt.  
  
"Uh, nobody that we know!"  
  
Vegeta sauntered in. Then went and stood in front of Bulma.  
  
"Your lying woman."  
  
Bulma humph, and tapped her foot.  
  
"We don't have to tell you nothing."  
  
She gave a gasp of surprise when Vegeta snatched the test results out of her hand.  
  
"Hey, give those back, they're not yours!"  
  
Vegeta put up his hand, still reading. Then he clenched his teeth together. Vegeta looked up at Goku.  
  
"You mean to tell me that....that woman is stronger than both of us combined?" He threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"Whaa...it's not funny Vegeta," Bulma said hotly, "You know, she could probably beat you."  
  
She gave a satisfied hmmph, and sat back down at her computer.  
  
Vegeta clenched his teeth again, and balled up his fists.  
  
"Woman, you tempt my patience."  
  
Bulma turned around in the chair. Then cocked a brow.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you had any, Vegeta!" She smirked.  
  
Vegeta growled, then became infuriated when Goku started laughing.  
  
"Shut up, Kakkarott."  
  
Goku just kept on laughing.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

A Chance of a Lifetime- Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Gohan groaned in pain and tried to open his eyes. Looking through slits, he could make out the small windows on the other side of the wall. He looked down. He was hanging from the wall. He could feel the cold steel as it cut through his skin. He groaned again and looked around for Trista. He closed his eyes. I wonder where she is? Tiny droplets of blood ran down his arms and he wondered if his dad knew what happened to him. He squinted, trying to remember. He could make out flashes of what happened. Both of them flying towards Capsule Corporation. He remembered looking over at Trista, and stopping. He had looked back and Trista was only a couple feet behind him. She looked like she was battling something. Her fists had been clenched and she was gritting her teeth. Then she had given a sigh, and opened her eyes. Gohan remembers becoming scared when he looked into them. They were pure white, no sign of black irises. And they had been so cold, so evil. He had slowly made his way over to her and called her name. She didn't respond. He called her name again, and she raised her hand up, knocking him out. That's the last thing he remembered, then he woke up here.  
  
"You up yet boy?"  
  
Gohan froze. He remembers that voice. That evil voice. But I thought dad had killed him? He slowly opened his eyes. It looked like Frieza, but more female. He tried to open his mouth to talk, but his lips were too chapped and his mouth felt like cotton. He stuck his tongue out and wet his lips, trying to speak again.  
  
"What do you want Frieza?"  
  
The alien laughed and shook its head. Then it rose until it was right in front of Gohan. It smirked.  
  
"Your father killed my brother. I am his sister, Sabium." She flicked her tail.  
  
He didn't know Frieza had a sister! He clenched his teeth as another wave of pain shot through his body. He gasped and drew his body up.  
  
"Where's......Trista? And what have you done to her?"  
  
Sabium laughed and wrapped her tail around her midriff.  
  
"Well," she smirked, "it was pretty easy, seeing as how your little friend had some evil in her. I couldn't believe how easy it was to take over her mind, and to have someone that powerful at my control!" She gave a high- pitched laugh.  
  
Gohan winced at the sound, and hoped that his father arrived in time.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" He tensely waited her answer.  
  
"You? You're the bait that will lead your father here, and then I will have your little friend destroy him."  
  
She smiled as he gasped. Then Gohan clenched his fists and struggled to free himself. His head hit the wall as Sabium smacked him with her tail. She gave a satisfied chuckle and left the room. Gohan felt like crying. Now what am I going to do! Dad's being led into a trap, and I can't stop it. Gohan felt a tear run down his cheek and he also thought of his friend, Trista. She was a victim, a slave, to that beast! And he couldn't help. His breath caught as he started to cry. Daddy!  
  
  
  
Daddy!!  
  
Goku's eyes snapped open when he heard Gohan's cry for help. He looked around, noticing that already three hours had passed since he last seen his son. He hadn't worried really, because Gohan had been with Trista, and seeing that she is very powerful, he felt he could trust her. He gave a shake of his head, and focused on Gohan's voice. He had sounded scared. But where are they!? Piccolo had said that they had headed towards Capsule Corporations after he left, but that was hours ago. Goku closed his eyes, and focused on Gohan. He gave a cry when he saw his son strapped to the wall, bleeding and scared. Goku opened his eyes and leaped out of bed. He ran to Vegeta's room, and burst through the door. Vegeta jumped up, looking at Goku through sleepy eyes.  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked, his eyes narrowing.  
  
Goku gulped. He cleared his throat.  
  
"My Son!! You have to help me Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta's eyebrows shot up and he became fully awake. What was wrong now? Goku's brat in trouble again?! Vegeta sighed, then he nodded. Jerking on his pants and top, he followed Goku outside. Goku closed his eyes, focusing on his son's life force, he gestured for Vegeta to grab his shoulder. Vegeta held on as they transported towards Gohan.  
  
  
  
Gohan could here his dad from far away. He slowly regained consciousness, and opened his eyes. He started crying with relief when he saw his father and Vegeta in front of him. Goku reached for the steel bands that held Gohan in the air. Gohan shook his head, and Goku stopped.  
  
"If you try to take them off dad, Sabium said that I will get blown up." Gohan gasped.  
  
Goku's face contorted shock, then he looked at Vegeta. They both gave each other a confused look, then Goku looked back at his son.  
  
"Who is Sabium, Gohan?"  
  
Gohan coughed, then cleared his throat.  
  
"She's the one that brought me and Trista here. She said that she was Frieza's sister."  
  
Gohan stopped, trying to catch his breath. God, it was hard to breathe! He wet his dry lips. Goku looked around the room, puzzled.  
  
"But where is Trista?"  
  
Tears welled up in Gohan's eyes. He sniffed.  
  
"It's horrible dad! Sabium took over Trista's mind. She said it was very easy since Trista has evil in her. You and Vegeta shouldn't have come! It's a trap. She's going to trap you and Trista is going to fight you. Sabium said until death. Dad, you and Vegeta have to get out!! Now!!  
  
Goku opened his mouth to respond, then whirled around when they heard laughter behind them. Sabium stood there, her tail swishing back and forth like an agitated cats. Goku and Vegeta yelled as they went super saiyan. Sabium shook her finger back and forth, then gave another chuckle.  
  
"I'm not the one your going to fight, Goku and Vegeta. Why, you're going to fight one of your very own." Sabium gestured towards the ground.  
  
Goku and Vegeta's eyes widened. Trista stood there, arms at her sides, fists clenched. Then she shot up into the air, right next to Frieza's sister. She had different clothes on, much like the suits that Vegeta and Nappa arrived in, but with more body armor. Goku looked into her eyes, and knew that it wasn't Trista fighting them, it was someone using her body. Her eyes were cold, heartless, lifeless. Her skin was a pale white, not her regular healthy tan. And her eyes where rimmed with black, much like when Vegeta was possessed by Babidi, but Trista didn't have an M on her forehead. She was already powered up, ready to fight. The only thing stopping her was Sabium's hand on her shoulder. Sabium smiled.  
  
"You ready to fight your enemy, Trista?"  
  
Trista gave a nod of her head, and shot forward, straight at Goku. She threw her fist back, and punched Goku in the face. He flew backwards, barely hitting the wall. Vegeta launched himself at her, kicking and punching, and only battling thin air. Trista backhanded Vegeta across the face, then punched him in the gut. Vegeta looked up as Trista descended, smashing him between his shoulder blades. Vegeta went flying towards the floor, making a gaping hole as he smacked the ground. Trista raced towards Goku, punching and kicking him. He fell to the floor beside Vegeta, unconscious. Sabium gave a roar of laughter as she watched Vegeta, then Goku, fall to the floor. Trista is much stronger that I anticipated!! Sabium smiled, and patted Trista on the back. She then had Trista imprison them, hanging them from the steel bands. Sabium surveyed her work, then gave a satisfied nod. She was finally getting revenge for her family's death.  
  
  
  
Goku slowly came out of the black abiss. Vegeta followed soon after. They both groaned as the steel bands tightened on their wrists. They opened their eyes, and Goku looked down at his son. Gohan had his eyes closed, resting. Goku's eyes shifted towards the front, and came face to face with Trista. She stared at him with her dead eyes, not blinking. Goku uttered her name.  
  
"Trista? Can you hear me?"  
  
She didn't blink, and gave no indication that she understood or knew who he was. Her irises had returned, but they were black, not the forest green that they had been. Goku could feel the evil streaming off of her, and shivered. Vegeta watched as Trista stared at Goku, and then felt him shudder. Vegeta didn't blame him. He was just glad that he wasn't the one being stared at. Vegeta watched as Trista's eyes focused on him. He growled low in his throat, sending her a warning. She glared at him, boring into him with her eyes.  
  
"That's enough games for one day, Trista." Sabium said as she jerked Trista away from them.  
  
Vegeta blinked, confused as to what just happened. She smiled at his confusion.  
  
"Soon Trista, you will have all the fun you want." She chuckled and led Trista away, the door slamming behind them.  
  
They all sighed, and Gohan opened his eyes. He looked at his father.  
  
"I told you she was pure evil dad. She's tried that with me before. Trista's trying to get you to snap, that's why she keeps glaring at you like that!"  
  
Vegeta growled again. "Well, it's unnerving."  
  
Gohan sighed.  
  
"I wish I could help. I have a bag of Sensu beans, but I can't reach them. And I'm guessing that Sabium doesn't know what they are because she hasn't taken them from me yet. I just hope that Trista doesn't notice them."  
  
Goku and Vegeta looked at each other, hoping the same thing.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

A Chance of a Lifetime-Chapter 7  
  
  
  
All three saiyans looked up as the door opened. Sabium flew threw and floated in front of them. Trista not far behind, coming to stand beside the alien. She took in the sorry state of these three supposedly super saiyans. She chuckled deep in her throat, then turned to her slave. Trista was ready to fight, with her fists clenched and her power level growing. She didn't spare a glance at Sabium as she shot forward and punched Vegeta in the gut. Vegeta's eyes opened wide. Her punches are not as hard as before! He looked into her eyes, and saw life! He hid his face as a small smile spread across it. She flew back and surveyed the fighters. Sabium gave a satisfied laugh and patted Trista on the back.  
  
"Have fun Trista, and do whatever you want!" She said, laughing as she made her way threw the doorway.  
  
Trista sighed and closed her eyes as Sabium disappeared. She opened them again and made her way towards Gohan. Goku shouted at her to leave his son alone, but she ignored him. She reached out and grabbed the bag of Sensu beans from Gohan's belt. Gohan gasped when she popped one into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed it, and felt her power grow back to its original level. She quickly popped two more into her mouth, and tied the bag back onto Gohan's belt as the door flew open a second time. Trista could smell Sabium coming before she even showed. She put the two beans up under her tongue. Goku looked at her, his fists clenched. Vegeta smiled, and Trista glared at him, knocking the smile off his face. I can't let Sabium know anything about my plan! The alien came up beside her and put her hand on Trista's shoulder. Disgusting!! Trista showed no emotion on her face, and kept her eyes straight ahead, not giving Sabium a chance to look at her. Sabium smiled, and asked if she had fun. Trista nodded. Sabium gave her evil laugh and said that Trista could enjoy herself more if she wanted. Trista gave another nod and rushed towards Goku. She stopped just inches from his face. She grabbed his jaw and jerked his head up. Then she lowered her lips to his. She heard his gasp of surprise and silently laughed. He tried to fight her and she quickly slid a bean into his mouth. She ended it with a kiss. Inside, she shuddered, but outside, she gave no sign of it affecting her. Goku clenched his teeth and his fists. He opened his mouth to say something, but Trista put her hand over his mouth. Then she leaned forward, and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Eat the damn bean Goku!" Goku's eyes widened.  
  
"What's taking so long?" Sabium asked as Trista jerked away from Goku.  
  
Then she turned to face Frieza's sister. Her face and tone void of emotion. "I'm not threw having fun."  
  
Sabium smiled. "I can see that, just hurry up."  
  
Trista turned her back on the alien. Then she made her way towards Vegeta. His eyes widened.  
  
"Don't even think about it." He frowned.  
  
Trista sent him a small smile, and grabbed his jaw. She opened his mouth with her tongue, and quickly slid the bean inside his mouth. She could feel his body tense, then shudder. She wiped her mouth as she let go, and made her way towards Sabium.  
  
"It's about time. That's all your going to do?"  
  
Trista nodded and Sabium shrugged, thinking that all saiyans were weird. She snickered and looked at Goku's flushed face and Vegeta's shocked one. Gohan just looked dumb struck. She figured this was enough for today, and turned towards the door. She gave a cry of surprise as a blast connected with her back. She turned towards the source. Trista! But she's under my command, she wouldn't dare attack me. She looked at Trista's face, and knew she had again underestimated that girl's power. Trista snickered.  
  
"I haven't been under your command for a long while."  
  
Sabium's eyes widened with fear. Then she could feel another great power growing. Goku! Vegeta! How? Then she thought about the kiss that Trista gave to them. She knew something wasn't right about that! She growled and launched herself at Trista. Trista laughed in the aliens face as she easily dodged her attack. Trista brought her fist up, and smashed Sabium's face in. Sabium grabbed her face as she was rammed into the wall, knocking the breath out of her.  
  
"But how?" She asked, fearfully looking at the saiyan girl.  
  
Trista snickered. "You know the kisses I just gave them?" Sabium nodded. "Well, I gave each of them a sensu bean when I did that." Trista laughed at the aliens' expression. Then she balled up her fists, and shot a powerful energy ball at her. Sabium didn't have time to dodge it. She screamed as she disintegrated.  
  
Trista made her way over to Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan. Goku and Vegeta had already came out of their bands, and was in the process of getting Gohan out of his. Goku looked up at Trista, and her cheeks turned red. Vegeta did the same, snickering at the color on her face. They all cleared their throats at the same time.  
  
Goku quirked an eyebrow. "Now, about that kiss!"  
  
Trista sent him a lethal glare. "Shut up."  
  
Vegeta started chuckling. A silly smile spread across Goku's face. Trista avoided their eyes, and crossed her arms.  
  
"Could we just get out of here, please."  
  
Gohan sighed. "Gladly."  
  
They all made their way out of Sabium's chamber and started to fly away. They stopped when they didn't see Trista with them. They turn around. Trista has her back to them, her fists clenched. Gohan groans.  
  
"Not again!"  
  
Trista raised her arm and flung it towards the chamber. They all watched as Sabium's sanctuary became a thing of the past. Trista sighs, and then flies towards her friends.  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
Goku's eyes follow Trista, still remembering that kiss she gave him. Then his eye caught Vegetas'. And Vegeta gave him a knowing smile. Goku's face became red. He frowned.  
  
"Let's go." He said, catching up to Trista and Gohan.  
  
Gohan saw his dad watching Trista. Well, he does seem to like her. Maybe I'll get a new mom before the year is out! Gohan smiles and follows the female saiyan home.  
  



End file.
